


Violin Strings

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Clannad
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Kotomi's a little strange, but she fit in just as well.





	Violin Strings

Kotomi was quiet and cut out parts out of books, but looked disapprovingly if anybody mistreated the tomes by dog-earring them. She spelled her name with hiragana like an elementary student though she could go through complex English books with ease.

Tomoya had foggy memories of their childhood together, but some of it melded together. He would remember a feeling or a taste of food, richer than what he could afford now.

She integrated herself back into his life with ease, and got along with the other members of the club. Tomoya considered it lucky to have her friendship again.

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble because I got hit with nostalgia for this series.


End file.
